Typical slip couplings include springs, brake shoes or other mechanical limiting devices to limit torque transfer from a drive shaft to a driven shaft to avoid damage to equipment. For example, equipment such as a saw may include a slip coupling for limiting torque transfer of under high load conditions, e.g., such as when the saw blade hits a nail and is stopped. However, such couplings need improvement, as they are subject to frequent breakage or maintenance, are difficult to adjust, and are of limited flexibility.
Accordingly it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved slip coupling;
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a slip coupling for connecting rotating shafts which enables relative rotation between the connected shafts above a predetermined break away torque;
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a slip coupling that limits torque transfer to the driven shaft;
Another object of the present invention is to provide a slip coupling of the character described which enables detection of relative rotation of the connected shafts;
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a slip coupling of the character described which transfers torque to the driven shaft at substantially the same rotational speed as the driving shaft under torque conditions below a predetermined break away torque;
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a slip coupling of the character described that is inexpensive and uncomplicated in configuration as compared to conventional slip couplings.